


Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Snakes and Ladders Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to chat with Fleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Bill Weasley - Written for the Snakes and Ladders Challenge on the HPFC Forum.

Bill was a Curse Breaker, a former prefect and Head Boy. Yes, he was many things but he wasn't much of a ladies man.

Of course, Fleur was more than just an average girl.

"Zis is very different from I'm used to, but I 'ave been working on my english for a while now."

"Oh? Well," Bill smiled at her, hoping he didn't sound like a fool,"your english is very good Fleur...and, really, I'm impressed at your competing in the Triwizard Tournament."

When Fleur smiled at him, he was quite glad he took the desk job at Gringotts.

- _Fin.-_  



End file.
